fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: Sage Quest (also known as Mario & Luigi RPG 6!! in Japan and Mario & Luigi + Sage Bros. in Europe and Australia) is a turn-based role-playing video game developed by AlphaDream and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo 3DS in 2020. the eighth installment in the ''Mario & Luigi series'' and the fifth installment released for the Nintendo 3DS. Story :The story is not complete, and it is subject to being updated/changed. In another kingdom, called the Moonshade Kingdom, resides a race of half moon-headed species called "Moonars". This kingdom was ruled by King Neith, and most of the residents lived a peaceful life. That is until he mysteriously disappeared one day, leaving the kingdom without a ruler. His younger sister, Eclipsa was elected to be the next ruler, and under her rule, the kingdom had stricter rules and law. In no time, she went mad with power, and many residents eventually migrated to the Mushroom Kingdom. Back at the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Luigi are inside their house, with Luigi cooking some breakfast and Mario waiting at the table. While he is doing this, there is a knock on the door. Luigi goes to answer it, and sees Mailtoad, who gives him a letter from Princess Peach. He gives the letter to Mario before going back to cooking. The letter says Mario and Luigi must come over to Peach's Castle for something she will explain when they get there. Luigi serves breakfast once Mario is done reading, and after eating, the two rush off to Peach's Castle. Upon arriving the castle's throne room, where Princess Peach (and many others, like Toadsworth, Starlow, etc) is, she reveals that there is someone who wants help, which is why they wanted Mario and Luigi to come over. A red Moonar slowly walks from behind the princess, and introduces herself to the Mario Bros. as Rhea. Rhea explains what happened on the Moonshade Kingdom; with King Neith's disappearance, his younger sister Eclipsa was elected to be the new ruler, and many were not satisfied with the new laws, so they left the kingdom. She ended up at Peach's Castle while aimlessly roaming around the Mushroom Kingdom, and after she and her friend Tethys separated while travesing through a forest. Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle, a badly beaten up Bowser is being tended by Kamek. While Bowser complains about his plans foiled by and losing to the Mario Bros. once again, Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk and Sergeant Guy tell him that there is a visitor, another Moonar, this time a cyan Moonar who happens to be named "Tethys". Tethys introduces himself to Bowser, and was looking for some shelter and a guardian after he separated from his friend Rhea. While annoyed that he just barged right in uninvited, Bowser takes Tethys as one of his minions, especially after knowing he can build and create machines. Mario and Luigi agree in helping Rhea out so she can reunite with Tethys and to defeat Eclipsa. Before they can set foot out of the castle to start their adventure, however, Toadsworth gives them a suitcase to store their items, clothing, and other resources in. After teaching the player how to open and use the suitcase, the bros, Rhea and Starlow head out to Brisk Fields. Before they could get far in the area, they are confronted by a huge rock. Unable to trek on forward without Hammers to destroy the rock, they are forced to travel to another area north from the fields; Rabbit Village. During their time at the village, the quartet ask the villagers who can make Hammers. One rabbit tells them there is a blacksmith in the village that could make Hammers for them; Pikasmith. However, he is not here at the moment, as he is out in the eastern part of Brisk Fields to get resources. Mario and Luigi go to East Brisk Fields to find Pikasmith, and when they do find him, he is being attacked by two Needlorbs. Unable to jump on them, Rhea steps in to assist them. Using her Lunarang, the trio are able to defeat the Needlorbs and save Pikasmith. As a reward for helping him, Pikasmith will make two Hammers for both Mario and Luigi once he gets back to his place in Rabbit Village for free. They return to the village, and Pikasmith makes the Hammers as he promised. With these Hammers, Mario and Luigi are able to destroy the rock, giving them access to the rest of Brisk Fields. At the end, there is a Big Tail Goomba blocking next area, and they are forced to battle it. The trio manage to defeat the humongous Tail Goomba, and enter the next area; Treeway Woods. Mario, Luigi and Rhea are greeted to a friendly Stumpling as they enter the forest. Rhea mentions that this is where she and Tethys got separated, though she never went through this part of the forest, as she never saw any Stumplings. Before they could go any further, they are attacked by a swarm of Buzzaps, but they are able to defeat them and continue to move forward the forest. Deeper into the forest, they find Wiggler, who recently moved his garden to the woods. Rhea accidentally steps on Wiggler's flowers, which enrages him, starting a boss battle with him. After defeating him, Rhea apologizes for what she did, and promises to make up for it. They leave the woods and they end up in Sapphire Shore, which connects to the next major area, Craggy Desert. :More to be added; TBA. Gameplay The core gameplay of Mario & Luigi: Sage Quest remains unchanged from past Mario & Luigi games; in the overworld, the player takes control of both Mario and Luigi. By using the control stick or the D-Pad, the bros. can be moved around the arena. Pressing A will cause Mario to perform the action currently selected (ex. Mario will jump when the Jump action is selected), and the same goes for Luigi by pressing B and the current ally in their party with the X button. The Y button causes everyone to jump together when pressed. These actions can be changed with the L and R buttons or with the Touch Screen. Scattered around the overworld field are, for the most part, blocks that can be hit with a simple Jump, enemies the bros. can enter a battle with (either by touching them or performing a First Strike), coins, switches, and other field features (beanholes, etc). The top screen shows the field while the bottom screen shows a mini-map (a blue crystal arrow shows where the Mario Bros. are currently standing), the option to pause and save manually. By pressing Start, the game will be paused and the player will be greeted with a menu where they can see the items, gear and badges the player has collected, the Bros. Attacks learned (where the player can practice up on them or watch a "demo" of the move when not in combat), info on Mario and Luigi's stats and EXP, the current play time, the map of the areas the player has visited at least once (otherwise they are seen as a grey silhouette until visited), and the Badge Meter when it becomes available. Overworld moves A list of actions Mario and Luigi can perform in Mario & Luigi: Sage Quest, either taught or achieved by the bros during their journey. To select a certain action, the player must use the L and R buttons or by using the Touch Screen. Battle system Mario & Luigi: Sage Quest's battle system is also left unchanged, and is very similar to past installments. To initiate a battle, the Mario Bros. must either simply touch an enemy (beware not to get hit by an enemy from behind, or else the bro. will Trip once the battle starts) or by stomping on them with a Jump or hitting them with a Hammer, which will deal some damage once the battle begins (unless the enemy is a spiked enemy and the bro. stomps on them, as they will take damage once the battle starts). In a battle, the game acts like a turn-based role-playing game, where the bros. and their ally currently in their party and enemies take turns attacking, and their Speed determines who attacks first. All Action Commands are evaluated based on how well they are performed. There are five evaluation levels; ranging from the worst to the best, these levels are: Nothing..., OK, Good!, Great!, and Excellent!. These determine how strong the move will be. When the enemies try to attack, Mario and Luigi can either jump over or hammer them to avoid damage, and in addition, counterattack them...or use an Emergency Block/Guard to defend certain attacks to take less damage. The ally can defend themselves using a jump too, and have different ways to counterattack instead when it comes to using their weapons. When a bro. faints after hitting zero HP, the other bro. is not only unable to perform Bros. Attacks, but will have to carry the fainted bro. on their back while defending, which decreases their reaction time and slowing them down. If the ally faints, the bro will not carry them. After all party members faint, the battle is over and the player will receive a Game Over, and must restart after the last time they saved. Battle options *'Jump': Mario or Luigi will attack by stomping on the enemies to deal damage. A well-timed Action Command has the bro. doing another jump on the enemy for more damage. Does not work on spiked enemies, as this will damage the bro. who attempts to stomp on them unless they have the Iron Boots on. *'Hammer': Mario or Luigi will hit the enemy over the head with their Hammers, which has a chance of stunning enemies. A well-timed Action Command has the bro. doing a powerful hammer smash that deals more damage. *'Bros. Attack': Mario or Luigi can use any Bro. Attack they have learned during the course of the game. These attacks cost BP, and can only be used if both bros. are active in battle or if they have enough BP. *'Items': Mario or Luigi can use any items they obtained. These items can help them in many ways; recovering their HP/BP or from a status ailment, damaging/negatively affecting enemies, etc. *'Flee': If the player thinks they cannot win a battle (or does not want to fight an enemy), using this option will cause Mario and Luigi to run away from the battle, losing coins as they do so. Mashing A or B will cause them to run away faster, though they will occasionally trip and fall, losing even more coins. This can be cancelled by pressing L. Mario and Luigi cannot flee from some battles or from boss battles. *'Change Badges/Use Badge': Mario and Luigi can change out from the Badges they currently have, although this will reset the gauge. When the Bros. Badge gauge is completely filled up, touching the two linked badges with the stylus activates the badge, yielding a variety of results that can help both bros. Stats *'HP' (abbreviation of H'eart '''P'oints) is the amount of health Mario and Luigi. When an enemy hits either of them, they lose HP. When their HP reaches zero, they will faint, but can be revived with a 1-Up item. *'''BP (abbreviation of B'ros. '''P'oints) indicates how many times Mario and Luigi can use a Bros. Attack. Each attack uses a certain amount of BP, draining the total. BP can be restored by using Syrup and other items. *'''POW (abbreviation of Pow'er) is how strong either Mario, Luigi and the enemies are. The higher their POW stats are, the more damage they will perform. *'DEF (abbreviation of Def'ense) is how much damage either Mario, Luigi and the enemies can take from attacks. The higher their DEF stats are, the less damage they will take. *'SPEED is how fast Mario, Luigi and the enemies are. If an enemy has greater speed they will attack first, and if Mario and/or Luigi have greater speed they will attack first. *'STACHE' (short for Mu'stache') is one of Mario and Luigi's most unique stats. The higher their STACHE stats are, the greater there is a chance of a Lucky Hit, which doubles the power of attacks. Also, the player will be more likely to get hits on Scratch Cards with more STACHE. Status ailments A list of status ailments that can be inflicted on Mario, Luigi, the ally and enemies. Some of them can hinder the party in a way, though over a period of time, or by using Refreshing Herb, these effects wear off. Ranks After all enemies are defeated, if either bro. is still alive, they will earn EXP, which, should they reach a certain amount of, allows them to level up and to increase their stats, making them stronger. Once a bro. reaches a certain level, they will go up in "Ranks" (Rank Up), which functions similarly to Mario & Luigi: Dream Team and Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam; the player can choose a Rank-Up Bonus to give to Mario or Luigi upon reaching a new rank. Upon reaching Rainbow Rank, the player can choose two Rank-Up Bonuses. Only six ranks are in the game, one less than Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. *Mushroom Rank (default) *Shell Rank (Level 8) *Flower Rank (Level 16) *Leaf Rank (Level 24) *Star Rank (Level 32) *Rainbow Rank (Level 40) Allies New to the battle system is the "Ally" system, introduced in Mario & Luigi: Sage Quest. The current ally out will spectate the battle in the background, cheering for the Mario Bros. Mario and Luigi can call in/switch of from the current ally at any time, but this will waste a turn. When called in, the ally can attack from a few attacks, and will gain new attacks as a bro levels up to a certain rank. They are also vulnerable to multi-hitting attacks as well, which will cause them to be injured and unable to be switched out from or to attack for a few turns depending on how strong the attack was. Locations Characters Playable Characters Non-Playable Characters Items Key Items Usable Items Clothing A list of gear the Mario Bros. can equip themselves with in Mario & Luigi: Sage Quest. Most equipment can be bought by Bros. Attacks A list of Bros. Attacks that Mario and Luigi obtain by collecting ten Attack Pieces in a single area, either by hitting Attack Piece Blocks or completing certain tasks. There are ten Bros. Attacks, five of which are shared between each bro. Some Bros. Attacks from Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam return in this game. Enemies & Bosses A list of enemies and bosses Mario and Luigi can battle in Mario & Luigi: Sage Quest. Gallery M&LSageQuestlogo.png|The game's logo. M&LSageQuestlogo2.png|Alternate logo. JumpM&LSQ.png|Mario and Luigi jumping. HammerM&LSQ.png|Mario hammering. SpinJumpM&LSQ.png|Mario and Luigi before performing a Spin Jump. DizzyM&LSQ.png|Luigi dazed. PoisonM&LSQ.png|Mario poisoned. SickM&LSQ.png|Luigi inflicted with the Sick status ailment. TripM&LSQ.png|Luigi inflicted with Trip. RedParaBiddybudM&LSQ.png|A Red Para-Biddybud. PoisonBlooperM&LSQ.png|Poison Blooper sprite. SnifitM&LSQ.png|Snifit sprite. BluePepperM&LSQ.png|Blue Pepper sprite. Trivia *Some sound effects from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions return in this game (the rating sound effects being an example). Also, just like in the mentioned game, Mario and Luigi make sounds when they get hit. Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Mario Spin-offs Category:Spin-offs Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2021 Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:AlphaDream